MidWandering Eve
by Izzy
Summary: Jadzia, Julian, and the hottest night on Bajor.


Izzy here, with my fanfic, "Mid-Wandering Eve", a J/J piece written in  
response to the Hot Summer Night challenge. This ignores Worf's  
existence and Jadzia's death, and takes place after the war has ended.   
Paramount still owns Jadzia and Julian, alas, but I own this thingy here.  
  
Mid-Wandering Eve  
By Izzy  
  
It was the Middle of Wandering on Bajor, which in the Northern Hemisphere was  
also the hottest night of the year.   
From atop a terrace, Jadzia Dax watched, clad in an elegant Japanese kimono.   
She had just gotten it, and loved it, but right now she was considering  
taking it off; it was starting to get unbearably hot, even with the large fan  
she had bought with it.  
Down below, the celebration was in full swing, and in an hour or so, Jadzia  
thought, she would change into something lighter and go down to the streets to  
join in. But she just didn't feel like going down there yet.  
"Isn't it hot to be wearing a kimono?" came a voice. Jadzia also heard  
footsteps, and turned as Julian Bashir joined her on the terrace. He was  
wearing his uniform, minus the jacket.  
"A little," Jadzia admitted. "How are talks going?"  
"Not very well. It probably won't be long until the Romulans are our enemies  
once again."  
"Well, I never liked them very much anyway." Jadzia admitted. "We all saw the  
breakdown coming." A trickle of sweat ran down her brow. "Maybe I should  
take this thing off. Are you headed down to the streets?"  
"Not yet. I'll get us some ice water." He walked back inside.  
Pulling off the sash, Jadzia wiggled about and pulled until the kimono  
fell from her body, and stepped out of the garment. When Julian returned  
with two glasses of water with plenty of ice, she was only wearing a white  
slip, and was folding up the heavy kimono.  
Taking the glass from Julian, she took a sip, then decided on a better use for  
the glass, and dunked it over her body. "Ahhhh," she murmered as she  
continued to fan herself, "thanks for the water."  
She noticed Julian was staring, and looking down, realized the slip was  
clinging to her body, but right now she didn't care. "No need to stare," she  
told him, laughter creeping into her voice. "Nothing you haven't seen before,  
right?"  
"Guess so," he looked down on the crowd. "Maybe I should go join them." He  
turned to go.  
"Don't feel you have to go because of me." She grabbed his hand and pulled  
him back to her.  
He turned and faced her. For a moment she was sure he was going to kiss her.   
Then he nodded and gently pulled away from her grip, and the moment was past.  
She didn't want the moment to pass however. She wanted another.  
"You're tense," she observed. "You need to relax before you go down there."  
"I'll take something-" he started, but she interrupted, "Actually, I've got a  
better idea."  
"What's that?"  
Stepping over to him, she pulled off his shirt and tank top. "Lie down. I'm  
going to give you a massage."  
She laid her kimono out and at her nod, he lay down on it on his stomach.  
Placing her cold hands on his warm skin, she slowly began to rub.  
Julian moaned. "Like it?" she asked.  
"Mmmmmmm yes, it's wonderful-oh!" She moved further down his back, her hands  
like refreshing ice.  
Eventually her hands had moved down and back up, and she found herself  
kneeling down over him, her lips inches from his shoulderblade. Dipping her  
head, she gently pressed her lips on his sweaty skin.  
His head turned to look at her with surprise. The surprise turned into  
astonishment as she dipped her head further down to plant a kiss on his lips.  
When she broke off the kiss and pulled herself up, he commented, "We should  
get all this stuff off the terrace."  
Jadzia nodded. Grabbing the kimono, shirt and tank top, she walked over to  
the door that led to the adjoining room and tossed them in while he returned  
the glasses to the replicator. Picking up the fan, she walked back inside,  
beckoning him after her.  
As soon as he was within arms range, she yanked him to her, a result of which  
they both toppled to the floor, where for several moments they just lay.  
"We can't go down to the celebration like this."  
"That's okay. I don't want to anymore."  



End file.
